BABY FEET
by jibyung
Summary: Sesuai dengan nama neneknya, begitu lahir bayi Kris diberi nama Sofia / Dan beberapa bulan yang lalu Jong In baru saja beranjak dari usia ke-17 / Sofia, bayi mungilnya dan Kris, suami terbaik dalam hidupnya / KRISKAI / YAOI / MPREG / 2SHOOT
1. BABY FEET

**BABY FEET**

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan nama neneknya, begitu lahir bayi Kris diberi nama Sofia. Sebenarnya Kris sudah menyiapkan nama yang ia rasa akan cocok untuk bayi perempuannya. Tapi mendengar permintaan ibunya ia merasa tak tega untuk menolak. Istrinya pun setuju-setuju saja.

Bayi kecil mereka benar-benar menuruni bola mata kristal berwarna biru milik neneknya dulu. Hingga umurnya kini sudah memasuki tiga bulan, rambut-rambut halus mulai tumbuh di kepalanya.

"Kris.."

"Iya sayang?"

Kris menoleh dan memperhatikan istrinya sedang...

"Kau sedang apa?"

Pria manis itu menarik lengan besar Kris. Mereka mendekat pada box bayi Sofia yang tengah tertidur. Kris memandangi wajah mungil bayinya dan ia kurang mengerti kenapa Jong In mengajaknya mengamati bayi mereka.

"Kenapa dengan Sofia?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau rambut Sofia mulai tumbuh?"

Kris mengamati kepala putri kecilnya dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang baru saja dikatakan Jong In. Rambut-rambut Sofia mulai tumbuh rupanya. Kris tersenyum begitu antusias dengan perkembangan anaknya.

"Rambutnya pirang Kris.."

Jong In setengah berbisik takut membangunkan tidur putri kecil itu. Tangannya senantiasa mengusap kepala mungil Sofia dan sesekali mengecupnya sayang.

"Haha..putrimu benar-benar mirip dengan nenek."

.

.

.

.

.

Sofia, bayi kecil lucu itu masih bermain dengan selimutnya sementara mulutnya tetap menyuarakan gigle-gigle kecil yang terdengar sangat lucu.

Oh...

Sepertinya bayi kecil itu sedang bermain sendirian di kamar, di atas ranjang ukuran orang dewasa, tanpa bantal di kanan kirinya! Bagaimana kalau sampai ia terjatuh?!

Kemana orang tuanya? Atau setidaknya sang ibu?

Sosok ibunya tengah tertidur rupanya. Lima belas menit yang lalu Jong In berniat memandikan Sofia yang setelah itu harusnya tidur siang. Namun rasa kantuk menyerangnya selepas menjemur pakaian-pakaian bersih yang sudah ia cuci tadi pagi. Setelah meletakkan Sofia di atas ranjangnya, ia hanya berniat akan merebahkan sebentar kepalanya yang sedikit pusing namun keinginan untuk tidur lebih dominan ia rasakan dan _voila_...

Putri kecilnya bermain sendirian sejak tadi tanpa dimandikan apalagi tidur siang.

"Jong In – sayang..."

Seorang pria tinggi membuka pintu kamar dimana Jong In dan Sofia berada. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapatkan putrinya yang sedang mencoba berguling di atas kasur dan sesosok lagi tengah tertidur dengan menumpukan kepalanya pada ujung ranjang sedangkan tubuhnya masih terduduk di lantai.

Ia mendekat, tanpa ragu mengangkat tubuh sosok itu dan membaringkannya di atas kasur. Kris, pria itu, memandang wajah lelah Jong In, istrinya. Ia mengambil lembaran tissue di meja nakas dan dipakainya untuk membersihkan peluh pada wajah Jong In. Pasti istri manisnya sangat lelah hari ini hingga tidak sadar sudah tertidur.

Kris beralih mengamati tingkah menggemaskan Sofia yang masih sibuk meremas-remas kain selimutnya. Bayi mungil itu, Kris sangat merindukannya.

"Sofia...putri kecil ayah.." Kris mendekati tubuh mungil Sofia lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi membuat bayi itu tertawa sangat nyaring. Sepertinya Sofia menyukai perlakuan Kris hingga kedua telapak mungilnya saling menghentak.

Pria itu menyadari bahwa Jong In belum sempat memandikan Sofia karena pakaian anaknya saja masih sama dengan tadi pagi saat ia berangkat ke kantor. Oh ya, hari ini Kris sengaja pulang lebih awal. Ia berencana mengajak keluarga kecilnya untuk berjalan-jalan, mungkin suasana di luar sana juga baik untuk perkembangan putri mereka. Tapi Kris mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat wajah lelah Jong In baru saja. Jalan-jalan masih bisa esok hari. Yang penting sekarang ia bisa cepat berada di rumah dan membantu istrinya menjaga putri kecil mereka yang sudah mulai aktif.

Dengan telaten Kris melepas pakaian Sofia lalu menggendong tubuh kecil itu sambil membawa pakaian kotornya ke keranjang cucian. Kris memasuki kamar mandi yang di sana sudah siap bak mandi ukuran kecil berisi air hangat kukuh. Ia meletakkan Sofia ke dalam air dengan menahan kepalanya agar tidak ikut terendam. Lalu telapak lebar Kris yang bisa menampung air lebih banyak dibanding milik Jong In segera membasuh pelan tubuh Sofia. Kris mengambil sedikit sabun khusus bayi dan kembali mengusap tubuh kecil putrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara gigle bayi terdengar nyaring di telinga Jong In. Ia segera mengumpulkan segenap nyawanya yang tadi sempat melayang ke alam mimpi. Kepalanya refleks menoleh ke samping dan betapa ia sangat terkejut saat matanya tak menangkap kehadiran bayi kecilnya.

Jong In tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan kamarnya dan beralih menuju kamar yang khusus diperuntukkan bagi Sofia.

Suara gigle itu semakin nyaring dan Jong In semakin was-was.

Jangan bilang seseorang sudah memasuki rumahnya dan sedang berusaha merayu Sofia agar bayinya tidak rewel ketika akan diculik. Oh jangan sampai itu terjadi!

Jong In membuka pintu kamar Sofia yang berwarna peach dengan cepat.

"Kris.."

Ia hanya bisa mematung ketika yang didapatinya tengah bermain bersama Sofia ternyata Kris, suaminya sendiri.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kris yg masih sibuk bercanda dengan Sofia melirik ke arah pintu dan menemukan Jong In di sana sedang menatap mereka.

"Oh hai sayang, kau sudah bangun?" Kris memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Jong In. Melihat istrinya berjalan begitu lemas ke arahnya ia segera menangkap tubuh itu ketika hampir merosot ke lantai.

"Ada apa? Kenapa terlihat begitu lemas? Apa kau masih ingin istirahat?"

Ini dia satu kekhawatiran Kris. Jong In tidak begitu tahan terhadap rasa lelah, Sofia adalah anak pertama mereka otomatis itu adalah kehamilan pertama bagi istrinya. Dan beberapa bulan yang lalu Jong In baru saja beranjak dari usia ke-17. Masih terlalu muda sebenarnya bagi Jong In untuk melahirkan seorang malaikat kecil seperti Sofia. Kris takut Jong In terlalu memaksakan diri dan akhirnya jatuh sakit.

Jong In menggeleng, ia hanya berusaha menahan pelukan Kris agar lebih lama. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku khawatir..tadi Sofia tidak ada di sampingku.."

Jong In menghela nafas pendeknya. Namun Kris masih sedikit kaget karena Jong In yang terlihat lain dari biasanya. Istrinya adalah seorang ibu yang ceria dan cukup aktif tapi sekarang dua penjabaran itu sejenak menghilang dari sosok Jong In. Kris melihatnya begitu bimbang saat ini.

"Sstt- semuanya baik-baik saja. Sofia bahkan masih tertawa kenapa ibunya cemas begini?" Kris kembali tersenyum dan segera menatap wajah Jong In. Mengecup sebentar bibir mungil istrinya lalu memeluknya untuk benar-benar meyakinkan Jong In bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Terasa di bagian dadanya, Jong In menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. Ia menarik kembali wajah Jong In memberikan senyum terbaik yang paling tulus.

Mereka berdua masih larut dalam suasana pelukan hangat sampai terdengar giggle dari mulut kecil Sofia. Jong In segera mendekat pada box bayi milik putrinya dan di sana gadis kecil itu segera mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi begitu matanya menampak sosok sang ibu tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

Jong In sangat senang anaknya tampak sangat aktif di bulan ketiganya. Ia meraih tubuh rentan Sofia dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan hangat seorang ibu. Bayi manapun pasti merasa sangat terlindungi begitu pelukan hangat ibunya melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Eoh..sayang kau sudah mandi? Harum sekali putri cantik ibu..."

Pria manis itu tertawa ketika Sofia berusaha membuat gelembung dari air liurnya.

"Hei..masih ada aku di sini. Sofia, bilang pada ibu kalau tadi kau merasakan mandi paling menyenangkan bersama ayah..hahaha."

"Kau memandikan Sofia? Aku tidak percaya..." Jong In mencibir atas pengakuan Kris yang terlewat percaya diri. Ia kembali sibuk menimang tubuh putrinya yang semakin tertawa karena diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

.

.

.

.

.

Jong In mendengar tawa anaknya. Ia pikir suara-suara itu berasal dari mimpinya namun sepertinya tidak. Jong In membuka perlahan kelopak matanya dan suara itu tak sedikitpun berkurang volumenya. Itu berarti Sofia sedang terjaga.

Kedua kaki jenjang Jong In menapaki lantai marmer rumah mereka. Angin dingin sedikit membuat bulu romanya menegang. Kimono tidur yang membalut tubuh telanjangnya tak cukup melindungi dari hawa malam. Kulitnya masih tetap menggigil hingga ia tiba di kamar hangat putrinya, Sofia.

Tadi sebelum keluar dari kamar, ia mendapati bagian kasur Kris kosong. Mungkin suaminya ada di kamar mandi namun begitu melihat siluet tegak tengah menunduk ke dalam box bayinya, Jong In enggan untuk mengusik kebersamaan mereka. Sofia bayi mungilnya dan Kris suami terbaik dalam hidupnya. Jong In tersenyum kecil. Ia sangat jarang menemukan Kris terbangun dari tidurnya untuk memeriksa putri kecil mereka. Ia yakin rasa lelah yang mendominasi tubuh suaminya setiap pulang bekerja merupakan faktor utama mengapa Kris selalu menomorsatukan tidur malam sebagai waktu istirahat paling berharga.

Sebagai seorang istri yang tak pernah luput perhatian untuk suaminya, Jong In selalu memaklumi hal itu. Ia berusaha tetap berada dalam kondisi fit agar tidak merasa risih ketika harus terbangun di pagi buta untuk meladeni putri kecil mereka. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan Kris tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan tangisan tengah malam Sofia karena Jong In dengan sigap akan mendiamkan bayi mungil itu secara mudah. Sofia sungguh terbuai dengan dekapan hangat dan lembut dari ibunya. Itulah mengapa bayi kecil itu tak pernah sampai membuat Jong In kerepotan. Meskipun kebiasaan menangis pada saat ibunya sedang bermimpi sudah seperti acara wajib keluarga kecil mereka, Jong In tak pernah mengeluh. Pria manis itu bahagia, dengan suara tangis Sofia itu artinya bayi kecilnya sungguh memerlukan perhatian ibunya setiap saat. Jong In sangat senang bisa mengasuh anaknya dengan usahanya sendiri, dengan kasih sayang yang tak pernah kurang sedikitpun karena ia tak ingin tangan lain yang memenuhi keperluan bayinya sehari-hari. Salah satu alasan kuat seorang Kim Jong In memutus pendidikannya di tengah jalan begitu ia mendapati dirinya tengah berbadan dua.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Jong In mendekati suaminya yang berdiri di sisi box Sofia.

Kris tak bergeming. Pria tinggi itu masih sibuk merunduk dan membuat rasa penasaran Jong In semakin menjadi-jadi ketika suaminya sama sekali tidak sadar dengan kehadirannya.

Lengan ramping Jong In memeluk pinggang Kris dari belakang. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya demi untuk melihat apa saja yang tengah dilakukan pasangan ayah dan anak itu.

Sofia semakin kuat menyuarakan tawa lucunya. Telapak kecil putrinya saling menepuk dan bola matanya tak lepas dari menatap ayahnya, sekali-kali bayi kecil itu harus menyipitkan kelopak matanya untuk meredam rasa geli yang berasal dari tindakan Kris.

Jong In melongok...

Ya ampun, dari mana pria dingin seperti Kris mendapatkan ide untuk menggelitiki telapak kaki putrinya? Rasanya Jong In tak bisa menahan tawa ketika Sofia memejamkan matanya lalu tertawa lebar setelah Kris menciumi jemari-jemari kecil kedua kakinya.

Kris mengangkat sedikit kaki-kaki Sofia dan memberikan banyak kecupan basah pada telapak serta jari kaki mungil anaknya. Gelak tawa Sofia tak henti mengisi ruangan kamarnya yang penuh dengan perlengkapan bayi.

Jong In melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Kris dan beralih lebih dekat pada sisi box bayi kecilnya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Kris dengan penuh cinta mengajak Sofia bercanda dan akhirnya bayi kecil mereka tak bisa menahan tawa. Gigle-gigle kecil kemudian berhasil meredam tawa itu setelah beberapa saat Kris mulai mengurangi intensitas kecupannya pada kaki mungil Sofia.

Kris meletakkan kembali kaki putrinya dan Jong In beralih merubah posisi berbaring Sofia menjadi agak menyamping. Sedikit tepukan pada punggungnya dan bayi itu kembali tertidur sambil mengemut ibu jari tangan kanannya.

Mereka belum juga beranjak dari memandangi Sofia yang sudah pulas tertidur. Tak satupun dari Kris dan Jong In ingin beranjak meninggalkan bayi kecil itu dan terus tersenyum di sisinya.

"Oh sayang..aku sangat bahagia."

Hmm?

Jong In terdiam, menyuarakan pertanyaannya hanya lewat gumaman pelan. Tumben sekali pria yang sedetik lalu memeluknya ini tiba-tiba berkata bahwa ia sangat bahagia.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba pangeran tampanku merasa sangat _excited_ malam ini?"

Jong In bertanya dan tentu tak sabar akan jawaban Kris.

"Aku sangat bahagia memilikimu sayang.."

Hihihi...

Hanya terdengar kikikan Jong In yang merasa sedikit geli dengan tingkah Kris. Berkata hal-hal romantis bukanlah watak seorang Kris terlebih tanpa pancingan. Kris biasanya akan membalas dengan kata-kata romantis begitu Jong In menggodanya dengan kalimat-kalimat cinta.

"_I love you Kris_..."

Jong In membalik tubuhnya dan sekarang matanya sudah menangkap tepat pada bola mata Kris yang berwarna coklat cerah. Tangannya terangkat dan Kris membiarkan jemari istrinya bergerak lembut mengusap setiap bagian wajah tampan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jong In menurunkan tangannya, mengundang Kris untuk kembali dari buaian lembut Jong In. Istrinya tengah tersenyum menatapnya, senyum yang begitu cantik dan anggun. Kris tergila-gila pada senyum itu, senyum yang membawanya dapat memiliki Kim Jong In, istri cantik yang tiga bulan lalu memberikan kebahagiaan luar biasa saat putri kecil mereka akhirnya melihat dunia.

Jong In tak perlu mendengar balasan atas ucapannya, karena tatapan Kris yang sarat cinta adalah satu-satunya jawaban atas pernyataannya.

Kris memberi kecupan hangat pada bibir Jong In. Membiarkan istrinya tahu seberapa besar cintanya, seberapa besar kebahagiaan yang sudah diberikan Jong In dalam hidupnya. Semuanya tidak lepas dari kesabaran mereka menjalin hubungan dulu. Bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang mertuanya enggan untuk bertemu muka dengannya.

Hah..sudahlah.

Dengan keadaan seperti sekarang, Kris berjanji akan setia mempertahankan kebahagiaan keluarga kecilnya. Suatu saat ia harus membuktikan pada orang tua Jong In bahwa hubungan mereka selalu dipenuhi rasa sayang dan cinta.

"Istirahatlah.. Sofia sudah minum susu tadi. Maaf aku takut membangunkanmu saat mendengar Sofia menangis.." Kris mempertahankan senyumannya meskipun Jong In dapat membaca jelas raut kelelahan yang sangat pada wajah Kris.

"Harusnya kau yang istirahat lebih banyak Kris. Aku tahu kau lelah dan aku tidak mau kalau sampai suamiku jatuh sakit."

Jong In mengelus pipi pucat Kris yang sangat kontras berbeda dengan warna kulitnya yang agak tan.

Oh ayolah, bahkan semua itu terkesan seksi di mata Kris.

"Baiklah istri cantikku, ayo kita tidur."

Kris dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh ringan istrinya, dan pria manis dalam dekapan suaminya itu tak segan-segan untuk menelusupkan kepalanya jauh lebih dalam pada dada Kris mencari kehangatan lebih banyak.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

**Hai semua ^_^**

**Saya sebenarnya lumayan bingung akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa?**

**Tidak lain karena ide-ide sudah jarang melintas di otak saya..**

**Tapi minggu lalu, tiba-tiba saya mendapat gambar yang sangat menarik dan..**

_**Voila!**_

**Jadilah cerita ini hehehe**

**Kisah KrisKai-Sofia ini akan jadi 2shoot karena gambar yang saya temukan memang cuma ada 2.**

**Untuk yang nanti bertanya-tanya, kenapa nama anaknya harus Sofia? Kenapa tidak nama Korea atau Cina seperti biasa?**

**Itu karena saya inginnya bayi itu terkesan berbeda. Perawakannya lebih kebarat-baratan dan sebagai seorang penyuka anak-anak bayi yang menggemaskan, saya berusaha menonjolkan hal tersebut pada kalian.**

**Hmm...**

**Terima kasih untuk yang menyempatkan membaca FF ini dan maaf kalau saya tidak bisa membalas satu- persatu reviewnya..**

**Salam hangat,**

**KanGandFAMILee ^_^**

**#bow**


	2. THE WEIRDO MOMMY VS BROTHER

**THE WEIRDO MOMMY VS BROTHER**

.

.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati..nanti kau jatuh..."

"Jong In please..kamarmu cuma di lantai dua, kau lupa dengan kaki panjangku?"

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Menurutnya Jong In sedikit berlebihan dengan kata "jatuh" tadi. Lagi pula kemampuannya memanjat dinding tidak seburuk itu kok.

"Tapi-"

Sstthh~

Kris mencegah Jong In untuk berbicara lebih banyak. Sebelum cerewetnya kambuh dan mengundang penghuni rumah yang lain bangun dari tidur, lebih baik ia segera kabur dari sana kalau tidak ingin berakhir di pemanggang ibu Jong In.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh, sayang. Sudah berkali-kali kau menyaksikan aku melompat dari jendela kamarmu dan sampai sekarang aku masih hidup OK. Sudah, aku pulang dulu. _I love you_..." Kris mengecup sejenak bibir merah Jong In lalu segera melesat menaiki kusen jendela kamar Jong In dan sekejap mata pria itu sudah menghilang.

Jong In mendekat ke arah jendela dan memeriksa apakah Kris sudah keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya. Benar saja, pria tinggi itu baru saja melompati pagar rumahnya yang hampir setinggi dua meter.

Ah...sudah hampir pukul dua dini hari tapi matanya tak kunjung tertutup.

Angin dingin khas malam hari berhembus melewati gorden putih jendela kamarnya. Jong In tak ingin repot-repot menutup jendela karena entah sejak kapan ia selalu berharap Kris akan datang ke kamarnya setiap malam (pada kenyataannya pria itu secara rutin bertandang tiap malam ke kamarnya) lalu memeluk tubuhnya hingga tertidur. Sampai saat ini jendela itu akan selalu terbuka, Jong In takut jika sejenak saja ia menutupnya Kris tak bisa masuk dan menemani sisa harinya.

Pria manis itu beranjak menjauhi jendela kamarnya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang berhadapan tepat dengan meja belajarnya. Pigura-pigura yang penuh dengan fotonya bersama Kris, kekasihnya, membuat Jong In tak berhenti tersenyum.

Ia bahagia...

Sangat bahagia...

Meskipun hubungan mereka belum bisa dikatakan lama, baru memasuki setengah tahun, Kris seakan-akan sudah memberikan seluruh hidupnya untuk Jong In. Memberinya kasih sayang, cinta yang amat banyak, perhatian setiap waktu dan tentu tidak mengekang waktu untuk pribadinya. Yah kadang-kadang terjadi perbedaan pendapat, tapi bukankah semua itu membuat hubungan mereka makin terlengkapi.

Tahun depan angkatannya akan mendapat giliran untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Sementara Kris? Umm...bagaimana Jong In mendeskripsikan pria blonde itu, mungkin lebih tepat jika ia sedang berpacaran dengan seorang ... ahjussi? Kris bahkan seumuran dengan pamannya.

Dan keluarga terutama orang tuanya tak pernah setuju ia berpacaran dengan Kris. Setelah genap sebulan mereka menjalin kasih, Jong In membawa Kris ke rumahnya untuk berkenalan tepat saat acara ulang tahun neneknya entah yang keberapa puluh tahun, Jong In tidak pernah ingat umur nenek-neneknya.

Perawakan Kris yang berpenampilan santai bahkan tampak seperti seorang anak yang masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Kris terlihat lebih muda di mata Jong In, begitupun di hadapan keluarga besarnya yang mengira Kris tidak jauh lebih tua dari Jong In.

Momen itu menjadi pertama dan terakhir kalinya Jong In membawa Kris menemui keluarganya. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan ibunya merealisasikan sumpah serapahnya pada Kris, memanggang kekasihnya dalam oven. Hari itu adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupnya. Wajah manis Jong In berubah mengerikan hingga beberapa pekan. Ia tak lagi secerewet biasanya apalagi kalau tak sengaja melihat ibunya.

Kris panggang tampaknya sangat memikat hati keluarganya hingga mereka berdua harus bermain kucing-kucingan untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Jangan sampai keluarganya terutama sang ibu tahu Jong In belum berakhir dengan pacar pedophile-nya (julukan itu diberikan ibu Jong In saat tahu anaknya berpacaran dengan seorang pria yang lebih tua 21 tahun).

Kunjungan tengah malam adalah salah satu program tetap dalam masa tegang mereka dengan keluarga Jong In. Hal ini wajib dilakukan Kris sebab Jong In sudah layaknya seorang anak gadis yang dilarang keluyuran setelah jam pulang sekolah sampai menjelang pagi berikutnya. Jong In hanya diperbolehkan keluar rumah untuk berangkat ke sekolah, selebihnya, Joonmyun kakak laki-lakinya yang akan mengantar kemana pun Jong In mau. Kecuali bertemu dengan Kris tentunya.

Ya Tuhan..sepertinya ibu ingin aku melajang seumur hidup!

Satu kalimat itu terus berputar memenuhi otaknya saat Jong In menyadari ulah ibunya yang sudah keterlaluan.

Memangnya kenapa kalau ia berpacaran dengan Kris?

Memangnya kenapa kalau Kris jauh bahkan sangat jauh lebih tua di atasnya?

Memangnya kenapa?!

Apa ada yang salah dengan cinta mereka?

Bahkan Jong In tidak akan sanggup sedetikpun tanpa Kris di sekitarnya apalagi kalau ibunya sampai memaksa Jong In mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kris. Pikiran ibunya benar-benar masih kolot. Bukankah kalau sampai ia berhasil menikah dengan Kris maka orang tuanya tidak perlu khawatir dengan masa depannya. Dengan apa yang bisa kris berikan untuk keluarga mereka nantinya, apa Kris bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari, memberikan perhatian pula untuk orang tuanya tanpa mereka harus menghadapi masa-masa sulit baik itu dari segi finansial maupun hubungan kekeluargaan. Ayolah, Kris itu seorang pria penyayang, ia tidak sulit beradaptasi dengan anak kecil dan tentu saja tahu bagaimana berkomunikasi dengan orang yang lebih tua.

Jong In masih ingat, Kris bahkan tetap bertahan dengan posisi tubuhnya membungkuk sementara ibunya memberikan cacian bertubi-tubi tentang betapa tidak cocoknya ia disandingkan dengan putra bungsu mereka, Kim Jong In. Meskipun ayahnya tidak ikut ambil bagian untuk bersuara tapi Jong In dan Kris sadar akan tatapan tajam yang hampir membunuh mereka sementara Kim Joonmyun adalah seorang kakak yang tidak dapat Jong In andalkan. Pria itu sangat penurut pada orang tua mereka, karena itu Jong In tidak banyak berharap padanya.

Jong In menghela nafas panjang, lelah.

Mengingat-ingat masa sulit mereka yang bahkan kurang dari sepuluh menit membuatnya mengantuk. Yah..setidaknya bisa membuat dirinya sebentar lagi tertidur. Tidak buruk.

Dan belum satu menit Jong In sudah tenggelam dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Semalam hampir menjadi akhir dari segalanya. Agaknya cukup berlebihan mengatakan bahwa secara tidak langsung sebenarnya nyonya Kim sudah berhasil merealisasikan salah satu dari keinginannya yang paling tidak masuk akal, menurut Jong In.

MEMANGGANG KRIS HIDUP-HIDUP!

Bukan..bukan melumuri tubuh Kris dengan bumbu madu dan lemon lalu memasukkannya secara paksa ke dalam oven pemanggang serbaguna yang ukurannya saja tidak lebih dari seperempat ukuran tubuh pria tinggi itu. Melainkan menyemburkan api murka langsung ke wajah tampan Kris.

Jong In sempat dengan teganya tertawa melihat wajah kekasihnya sudah bagaikan daging matang yang bahkan terlalu matang untuk sekedar menatap pada calon mertuanya saja nyali sudah ciut. Hahahaha...

Setidaknya ekspresi Kris tadi malam membuatnya sedikit terhibur dengan fakta mengejutkan bahwa minggu depan ia akan hengkang dari rumah keluarganya.

Jong In tidak sedang merencanakan untuk kabur dari rumah, tapi keadaannya saat ini bahkan berhasil memaksa orang tuanya untuk melepas putra bungsu mereka yang kelewat manis ini.

Ia amat sangat bahagia sekarang karena delapan bulan ke depan, ia akan tinggal di apartemen Kris di China sambil menanti anak pertama mereka lahir ke dunia.

Ya..Jong In sudah memeriksanya ke dokter dan kemarin siang ia mendapatkan pelukan yang begitu hangat dari Kris begitu tahu kekasih tercintanya tengah mengandung darah dagingnya.

"Kkamjjong..."

"Oh ibu.."

Jong In berdiri untuk menghampiri sang ibu di ambang pintu. Wanita cantik di hadapannya berdiri tegak sambil membawa nampan kecil berisi segelas susu hangat. Ia tersenyum begitu manis pada ibunya dan wanita itu tak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika melihat putranya tengah begitu antusias.

Mereka berdua duduk di ujung ranjang Jong In yang berwarna putih. Kamarnya terlihat begitu rapi karena nyonya Kim memang sudah menanamkan dalam diri anak-anaknya sejak kecil untuk selalu hidup bersih dan rapi.

"Ada yang bisa ibu bantu?" wanita itu menawarkan setelah melihat pakaian Jong In yang belum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam koper.

"Tidak bu..ini hanya pekerjaan kecil. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan ibu." Jong In kembali tersenyum tapi kemudian ia tidak tahan untuk menunduk dalam, melawan deru nafasnya yang semakin tidak teratur. Ia tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di hadapan ibunya. Jong In akan banyak belajar dari wanita ini bagaimana menjadi seorang istri dan ibu yang baik. Tidak perlu ideal karena ia tidak ingin terlihat palsu di hadapan calon mertuanya nanti.

Tanpa aba-aba ia melepas sejenak kain-kain di tangannya lalu menghambur ke pelukan sang ibu. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis di saat seperti ini. Tinggal menghitung hari dan Jong In akan meninggalkan rumah yang sejak kecil menyaksikan pertumbuhannya hingga sekarang ia yang akan menjalani hidup baru di luar tembok kokoh ini.

"Hei..jangan menangis. Seorang calon ibu tidak boleh cengeng. Kau harus belajar banyak sayang. Ibu akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk keluarga kalian nantinya. Ibu tahu, Kris adalah pria yang baik yang bisa menjagamu selain ibu dan ayah. Ibu hanya terlalu takut..."

Jong In menatap mata ibunya yang berwarna coklat, lautan dalam yang penuh dengan misteri kehidupan. Ah...para wanita memang sudah seperti itu. Dilingkupi teka-teki yang sulit.

Ia berusaha menyimak cerita sang ibu yang tampaknya mulai melankolis.

"Ibu takut kau akan meninggalkan ibu, suatu saat kau akan terlalu sibuk dengan suami dan anak-anakmu lalu melupakan wanita tua ini dan ibu akan mati hanya dengan mengingat wajahmu. Oh..anak kesayangan ibu, ibu tidak mau sampai harus seperti itu."

Yah..dan akhirnya kamar Jong In dipenuhi dengan isak tangis malam itu.

Ibunya benar, Jong In adalah sosok bocah penurut sejak kecil. Menjaga baik-baik nasihat-nasihat orang tuanya dan menjadi anak yang begitu dikasihi keluarga besar mereka. Tubuhnya bermasalah sejak bayi. Ia sedikit tidak tahan dengan pekerjaan berat dalam waktu panjang meskipun secara fisik terlihat sangat sehat. Jong In sering terserang penyakit ringan seperti flu atau demam dan sebenarnya belum sampai mendapatkan masalah yang serius dengan ketahanan tubuhnya.

Jadi, ia pikir tidak akan masalah jika sekali seminggu pergi berkencan bersama Kris. Toh tidak akan menyebabkan daya tahan tubuhnya menipis. Mungkin sedikit memberontak akan membuat anti body dalam tubuhnya cukup kebal.

Begitulah Jong In yang terkadang mulai nakal sejak mulai mengenal kisah asmara bersama kekasihnya membuat kedua orang tuanya cemas bukan main. Dan puncaknya sudah terjadi DUA KALI! Ibunya yang spontan bercita-cita akan memanggang kekasihnya dan semalam sudah berhasil memanggangnya meskipun tampaknya hanya berhasil di wajah saja.

"Maafkan aku ibu..." Jong In mengusap wajahnya untuk kesekian kali. Ia cukup sadar untuk tidak mengotori pakaian ibunya dengan air mata maupun ingusnya.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi sayang, ibu harus apa kalau ternyata anak ibu sudah sedewasa ini. Meskipun apa yang kalian berdua lakukan tidak cukup menunjukkan kedewasaan itu tapi ibu senang setidaknya kalian berniat untuk bertanggung jawab..."

Nyonya Kim yang pertama kali melepas pelukan itu lalu matanya menyusuri setiap bagian wajah putra bungsunya.

"Heum..pantas saja ibu perhatikan kau makin cantik saja akhir-akhir ini."

Wanita itu mengambil jeda sambil menghela nafasnya. Jong In masih setia menunggu gelagat ibunya yang sepertinya belum mau mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"Ibu bahkan tidak percaya akan segera menimang cucu secepat ini, bukan dari kakakmu malah dari putra kecil ibu ini.."

Detik berikutnya mereka lalui dengan tertawa. Jong In sedikit tidak suka bahwa ibunya masih menganggap ia seorang anak kecil. Lihatlah, beberapa bulan berikutnya ia berjanji akan benar-benar memperlihatkan diri sebagai sosok seorang istri di hadapan ibunya. Dan begitu bayinya lahir ia tidak akan merepotkan ibu maupun mertuanya untuk ikut mengasuh bayinya nanti.

Jong In akan menunjukkan itu.

"Aisshh...susunya sudah mulai dingin. Cepat habiskan lalu istirahat dan mulai sekarang kau, Kim Jong In, tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal berat yang bisa membuatmu lelah. Mengerti?"

"Iya, bu.."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum lalu mengecup lembut puncak kepala Jong In sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar putranya.

.

.

.

.

.

Penantian selama seminggu bagaikan seabad menurut Jong In. Rasa-rasanya jarum jam bergerak begitu lambat, dalam hati ia hanya berharap semoga waktu cepat berlalu dan ia bisa kembali melihat kekasih tercintanya lalu mereka akan pindah ke China untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka.

Ahh...

Jong In sudah sangat tidak sabar.

Hamil satu bulan itu belum menunjukkan perbedaan yang signifikan pada Jong In. Perutnya belum menggembung seperti ketika ia masuk angin, moodnya juga masih normal-normal saja, tidak ada morning sick atau mengidam yang macam-macam.

Tersisa tiga hari lalu Jong In akan segera melihat ibunya mengamuk agar ia tidak pergi jauh dari jangkauannya. Sekali lagi bahwa Jong In itu adalah anak kesayangan ibunya meskipun kadar kasih sayang selalu rata dibagi kepada kedua anaknya, namun keadaan yang memaksa nyonya rumah itu untuk lebih memusatkan perhatian pada putra bungsu mereka yang bahkan sudah berusia 17 tahun. Dan sebentar lagi penyihir (entah mengapa ibu Jong In punya banyak istilah aneh untuk calon menantunya) akan segera merampas -_- anak kesayangannya jauh dari keluarga. Hal ini mengundangnya lebih bersikap frustasi daripada sekedar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jong In kedepannya.

Ayah Jong In sendiri sudah tidak bisa membedakan raut wajah sedih dan marah pada istrinya. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan Joonmyun, minggu ini full perayaan hallowen baginya. Ibunya benar-benar menakutkan.

"Kau serius akan pindah ke Cina?"

Joonmyun melanjutkan kunyahannya setelah melontarkan pertanyaan pada Jong In. Hari ini rumah terlihat sangat sepi karena ayah mereka akhirnya bisa mengajak ibu mereka keluar untuk menenangkan diri. Entah kemana kedua orang tua itu, Jong In maupun Joonmyun tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Kau pikir mudah saja minta restu dari orang tua Kris, sampai kau rasa aku tidak seserius itu?"

Joonmyun itu kakak yang kurang sabaran tak terkecuali untuk adik tercintanya. Pria itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu lanjut mengunyah marsmallow dari mangkok putih di tangannya.

"Aku akan sangat kesepian nantinya. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak perang, kau tahu?"

Suara gelak tawa Joonmyun membahana ke setiap sudut rumah mereka. Meskipun kata teman-temannya Joonmyun itu seorang kakak idaman karena tampang malaikat yang diwarisi dari ibunya, Jong In justru agak menyesal kenapa yang keluar dari perut ibunya adalah bocah seaneh Joonmyun. Iya, Joonmyun itu aneh, wajahnya saja yang tampan tapi tidak dengan perlakuannya pada Jong In selama ini.

_Dasar iblis!_

Jong In mencibir dari seberang counter dapur. Tawa Joonmyun terdengar sangat sumbang di telinganya. Bagi Jong In tawa itu adalah tawa pelecehan baginya. Pria itu suka sekali menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

"Hyung..bisa tidak kau hentikan tertawamu, anakku tidak suka punya paman yang suara tawanya saja sudah jelek seperti itu!" Jong In mengambil gelas panjang berisi susu yang beberapa saat lalu ia buat. Satu tegukan cukup menelan rasa laparnya di sore hari.

"Sayang, kau juga kenyang?" Ia mengelus perut ratanya yang terasa penuh dari dalam. Jong In sama sekali tidak bermasalah dengan nafsu makan. Layaknya orang normal, ia makan 3 kali sehari + minum susu hamilnya dua kali sehari. Oh jangan lupakan Joonmyun yang semakin meningkat intensitas kejahilannya. Setidaknya itu masuk dalam salah satu menu (entah kenapa) wajibnya setiap hari. Joonmyun yang menyebalkan!

"Sayangnya aku memang paman dari anakmu Kim Jong In hahaha..berbanggalah karena dia punya seorang paman setampan diriku.."

Jong In berusaha untuk tidak meledak. Ia mengelus-elus perutnya sambil bergumam untuk tenang. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang hamil saat ini mungkin pisau dapur sudah melayang ke arah kepala kakaknya. _Tenang Jong In..tenang, tidak akan lama sampai kau benar-benar bisa membunuhnya!_

Joonmyun sudah selesai dengan acara makannya saat Jong In mengangkat sebuah keranjang berukuran sedang ke halaman belakang rumah mereka. Joonmyun mencari-cari keberadaan adiknya tanpa tahu bahwa pria manis itu tengah berkutat dengan pakaian bersih siap jemur.

Tanpa sadar Joonmyun sudah mengelilingi setiap ruangan tapi tak juga menemukan Jong In. Ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk bersantai saja di dalam kamar.

"Ya! Apa yang dilakukan anak itu di sana?!"

Joonmyun berteriak pada kaca jendela kamarnya yang menghadap ke halaman belakang. Sosok Jong In begitu jelas di matanya sedang berjinjit meraih rentangan tali untuk menjemur kain-kain selimut. Tanpa basa-basi Joonmyun segera berlari menuruni tangga dan menghampiri adiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan idiot?!"

Joonmyun merampas sebuah selimut yang semula akan Jong In jemur. Ia menggantikan pria itu menjemur semua kain yang tersisa. Pekerjaan itu diselesaikan Joonmyun dengan cepat tanpa harus menjinjit seperti yang dilakukan Jong In. Sebut saja karena tubuhnya yang memang lebih tinggi dari tubuh adiknya meskipun Jong In tak bisa dibilang pendek.

Menjemur pakaian bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit dilakukan. Tapi ya Tuhan! Adik bodohnya sedang berbuat bodoh!

"Kau bisa jatuh kalau berjinjit seperti tadi! Kau tidak berpikir kandunganmu bisa celaka?! Mimpi aku punya adik setidak peka ini!"

Jong In rasa kakaknya sudah benar-benar melankolis bahkan sampai harus meremas rambutnya cuma gara-gara berjinjit saat menjemur. Suara jitakan diikuti rintihan (sebenarnya sih geraman) Joonmyun. Oh..tangannya sudah sangat gatal untuk memberi pelajaran pada pria itu.

"Jangan berteriak di depanku, nanti anak ini kaget!"

"Kau itu yang bodoh, berani-beraninya menjitakku!"

"Joonmyun!"

"Jong In!"

"Apa-apaan kalian ini!"

Sesosok wanita melewati pintu halaman belakang sambil ikut berteriak seperti yang dilakukan Joonmyun dan Jong In.

"Joonmyun apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu?! Kau tahu kan dia sedang hamil, kenapa malah bertengkar dengannya?!"

Oh..situasi ini membuat kepala Jong In tiba-tiba pusing. Perutnya sedikit bergejolak.

"IBU! HYUNG! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM AKU PUSING!"

Dan Jong In kehilangan kesadarannya setelah berteriak cukup nyaring untuk menghentikan adu mulut antara ibu dan kakaknya.

"JONG IN!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Ini dia lanjutan part pertama dari FF saya sebelumnya yang berjudul BABY FEET**

**Semoga gak mengecewakan**

**Bagian ini lebih condong bercerita tentang keluarga Jong In dan seperti permintaan pada beberapa review yang sempat saya baca, ini merupakan asal usul bagaimana Kris bisa punya anak dari Jong In**

_**Don't blame on me if you unsatisfied enough**_**...**

**Hehehe...**

**Thanks for read...**


End file.
